Algo más
by Petit Nash
Summary: Plena noche de San Valentin. Hotch ha salido con Beth. Una buena cita... sin embargo, a él le falta algo. Emily le ayuda a entender que es


**N.A. **Hola, hola... Por poco dejo pasar el capítulo 7x14 sin historia, como si no hubiera hecho berrinche con Beth en ese capítulo... Así que aqui va, no lo he olvidado, no lo pase por alto... Saludos a todos!

Esta historia va para algunas de mis más maravillosas amigas... **Ferny Prentiss**, porque no dejare que te pongas triste, **Elodia Ayu**, porque siemrpe me ayudas a inspirarme, **Miara Makisan**, por los buenos ratos, las platicas y más, **Emily candy bright**, porque todo lo que has compartido ultimamente conmigo, **Paula**, esta de más querer explicar porque...

**Algo más**.

Caminaban de la mano, con lentitud, como si el mundo funcionara muy bien de ese modo, miraban alrededor y la conversación era fácil, como si pudieran hablar de cualquier cosa y pudieran contarse toda la vida en ese momento... Ella apretaba su mano cariñosamente y él la dejaba hacerlo mientras le sonreía. Era una buena y normal cita.

Habían pasado la noche en un elegante restauran en el centro, con música y sonrisas, con vino... Habían tenido muchas sonrisas, platica, un par de confidencias, habían empezado con un ramo de flores y un beso y habían caminado de la mano cada vez que caminaban, lo que estaba excelente, y todo alrededor parecía alentar al romance, al fin y al cabo era San Valentín y todo parecía especialmente romántico... Era una normal y buena cita.

El problema, porque increíblemente había un problema en eso, es que, mientras caminaban de la mano de vuelta a casa de ella, él se dio cuenta de que esa buena y normal cita tenía algo que no le gustaba, algo que no le alcanzaba... no era una mala cita, pero... sentía que hacía falta algo, algo importante en realidad y no podía identificarlo, y ese pensamiento lo perturbaba un poco.

La cita estaba bien... La cena había sido buena... Ella era bonita... El beso estaba bien... Todo estaba bien... Bien... Caminaron hasta su puerta y ella le dedico una sonrisa, también la sonrisa estaba bien, mientras finalmente soltaban sus manos, era el final de la cita, una buena cita de casi cuatro horas, ella se acercó nuevamente a darle un beso, un sencillo beso de despedida.

-¿Quieres pasar?- ofreció de pronto ella

-Esta noche no- contestó él sintiendo como se le hacía un nudo en el estomago con la sola ocurrencia- tuve un largo día, pero nos veremos luego-

-Ok... Buenas noches, Aarón-

Se despidió con otro beso, y aunque le pareció notar un matiz no tan complacido en su mirada ni un segundo dejo de sonreírle, antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlo afuera, aun con esa sonrisa y esa sensación extraña... El beso bien, la noche bien, ella bien... entonces ¿cuál era el problema? ¿qué era eso que no le gustaba? Regresó a casa... pero una vez que estuvo en su propia puerta se sintió incapaz, no entró, necesitaba pensar, así que deambulo por la ciudad un rato.

¿Qué era eso que no lo dejaba tranquilo? ¿qué era eso que no terminaba de gustarle en su cita, en su buena cita? Camino un largo rato en busca de un pensamiento más alentador para su noche... todo había salido bien, todo era bueno, con el ambiente romántico incluido, había tenido una buena y normal cita con una buena mujer con la que podía reír y hablar... y sin embargo, estaba intranquilo, no sentía la emoción que creía que debía sentir tras tener una primera buena cita. Y vagar de noche por la ciudad no ayudaba.

-¿Hotch?- lo llamaron

-Emily- le sorprendió encontrarse a la morena tan tarde por la calle

- ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella

-Pues... caminando un poco-

-¿Casi a medianoche en San Valentín?- preguntó ella alzando una ceja

-Pues... ¿y tú que haces aquí?- contraatacó él intentando no contestarle

-Salimos, el resto del equipo... menos JJ, estuvimos un rato en un bar por aquí, pero... en realidad... ver a Morgan molestar a Reid y a Rossi... – Emily hizo una mueca y soltó un suspiro fastidiado- no fue nada extraordinario- dijo ella y le dedicó una sonrisa, que si era francamente extraordinaria

¿Extraordinario? Le dio un vuelco el corazón con aquello, con la sola mención de esa palabra algo cambió en él, de pronto le pareció que de eso se trataba todo, todo lo que lo estaba inquietando esa noche era sobre eso, aquello tenía mucho sentido, su cita había estado bien, una buena y normal cita, pero de pronto ese "bien" no le alcanzaba, él quería algo más, él quería algo... extraordinario. Y Beth era simpática y bonita y la pasaba bien con ella y podían hablar y podía tener una buena y romántica cita con ella, pero todo eso no era extraordinario.

Y en ese momento, parado a media calle, frente a Emily Prentiss... ese algo extraordinario que al parecer Beth no tenía se marcaba más, en perspectiva le faltaba ese algo extraordinario, que Emily con una palabra y una sonrisa le había recordado... ¿Algo extraordinario? ¿de donde había sacado esa idea? ¿por qué no le alcanzaba con una mujer bonita con la que podía tener una buena y normal cita?...

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- preguntó él de pronto

-Hotch... no tome tanto como para que sea necesario cuidarme y llevarme hasta la puerta de casa- contestó ella sonriéndole evidentemente menos inhibida gracias a una dosis de más de alcohol- además no creo que quieras pasar el resto de tú día de San Valentín en la calle solitaria con tu no tan coherente compañera de trabajo-

-No creo que tú tampoco quieras pasar la noche en la calle- dijo él amablemente- vamos, te acompañare de cualquier modo-

-Bien... gracias- contestó ella como si fuera una niña recién regañada, pero con cierto aire satisfecho también- pero tendré que buscar como compensarte-

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo- contestó él haciéndola sonreír

Tuvo unos minutos, no más de quince, al lado de Emily para pensar en muchas cosas sobre esa noche... ¿algo extraordinario?... ella era extraordinaria, eso lo sabía desde siempre, pero no podía poner a las dos mujeres en comparación, eso no era justo, a Beth la conocía desde hacía tampoco, y a Emily la había conocido durante casi seis años, la conocía mejor, su voz, su risa, sus palabras, sus gestos, su forma de ser... y era injusto comparar a Beth con ella, porque no podías comparar lo nuevo, lo normal con lo extraordinario... no sin llegar a la conclusión de que su cita había sido casi un fraude...

Aunque nunca había tenido una cita con Emily, no sabía como era como salir con ella, cenar con ella, caminar de su mano, besar sus labios... pero suponía que era diferente, que tendría algo más que una buena y normal cita si algún día salía con ella... ¿si algún día salían? ¿por qué se lo estaba planteando?... Algo más, algo extraordinario... Llegaron a casa de Emily.

-Listo... puedes volver a casa en paz- dijo ella

-Te acompañaré hasta la puerta- dijo él...

-Uf... o me veo peor de lo que creo o el espíritu romántico de alrededor te afectó- dijo ella en broma, logrando sacarle una sonrisa- pero para tu suerte el día se acaba como en cinco minutos... oye, por cierto ¿qué tal tu cita?-

-Porque será que suponía que todo el mundo sabía-

-¿Será por qué hacemos perfiles? ¿o por qué no eliges a las mejores personas para guardar secretos?- rió ella

-¿Estas segura de que no tomaste demasiado, Emily?- preguntó él porque no estaba acostumbrado a verla tan desinhibida

-Segurísima... – contestó ella con esa misma sonrisa que hacía que él pensará en algo más

-Pues estas... diferente esta noche-

-¿Y es un buen diferente?- preguntó ella mientras llegaban hasta su puerta

-Eso creo...- dijo él, sintiendo que esa posición, en la puerta con una morena, era como un deja vu, pero un deja vu mejorado... Sólo hacía falta un detalle para hacer de ese momento una escena repetida

Emily sonreía, quien sabe si por el alcohol corriendo por su sistema, por todo el romanticismo corriendo en el aire general de ese especifico día o por... algo más, pero sonreía, le sonreía a él y esa sonrisa era extraordinaria, el único hecho de que esa sonrisa permaneciera en ella hacía que él sintiera que era mejor ese mínimo instante que toda la cita normal y buena de una hora antes.

Ella se recargó contra su puerta, sin abrirla, como esperando algo, como meditando algo, y durante un momento no dijeron anda, sólo se miraron... Ella ladeó la cabeza un par de veces, logrando una sonrisa en él... Era un momento muy extraño, pero se sentía cómodo, era divertido, natural, nada de citas planeadas exactamente para un día exacto, que debía ser romántico por alguna razón ajena a ellos; entre ellos todo era divertido, cómodo, sincero estar ahí, sonriendo, sin decir nada más... En algún lugar sonó la medianoche.

-Creo que finalmente se acabó el día- comentó él en voz baja

-Me parece muy bien... mal día para el romance- comentó ella en esa misma voz baja- era demasiado artificial... –

Él sonrió... ella igual... era tan extraordinario poder sonreír por tan poco... aunque en realidad ella era gran cosa, aun a esa hora de la noche y con un poco de alcohol recorriendo su sistema, era extraordinaria, era ese algo más... Fue él quien se acercó a ella, pero fue ella quien finalmente rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó... Un beso... No como otro de la noche... era más que un beso, era "EL beso", el beso, el algo más... Mientras la sentía abrazarse a él sintió que eso sí era extraordinario...

-Entonces... ¿vas a contarme como estuvo tu cita?- preguntó ella aun sin dejar de abrazarlo

-Ese fue un pésimo comentario después de un beso- dijo él y soltó una risita

-No me puedes culpar por querer saber como es la competencia- dijo ella y lo miró a los ojos, fue en ese momento en que abrió la puerta, estaban ambos en el umbral a punto de poder entrar

-No hay competencia- dijo él contemplándola y finalmente dando el primer paso para entrar

Ella sonrió con aquello, no esperaba que su noche acabará tan bien... El cerró la puerta y le tomó la mano... se podían sentir las chispas volando en el aire alrededor de ellos, en medio de su sonrisa ella quiso preguntar algo, pero él la calló con un nuevo beso, un poco más intenso que el primero y que la dejo sin habla por primera vez.

-Mi cita con Beth fue fatal- dijo él rodeándole la cintura con los brazos

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ella aun sonriendo- ¿o sólo lo dices porque quieres que sea feliz?

-La realidad es que quiero que seas feliz- dijo él dándole un beso más- pero también es verdad... Mi cita con Beth fue fatal, y además besa muy mal-

Emily estalló en risas... Y él le sonrió dulcemente... no esperaba terminar la noche así... no esperaba estar en los brazos de una mujer esa noche, menos esa mujer, esa mujer con la que probablemente nunca tendría citas buenas y normales, sino algo más, algo extraordinario. Sonrió... Sonrieron... y algo más.

**FIN**


End file.
